As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include multiple or redundant power supply units (e.g., as a failsafe for power system malfunction). Power supply units may perform a variety of functions, such as, but not limited to, power conversion, alternating current to direct current (AC-DC) or DC-DC conversion, adjusting voltage levels, and/or providing backup power during power grid outages. In multi-power supply systems it is typically desirable to evenly load each power supply unit so that each of the multiple power supply units experiences a similar amount of wear and thereby has a similar lifetime to the other power supply units in the system, however shared power supply units do not typically communicate with one another so passive and/or active current sharing schemes may be utilized to promote load leveling. Conventional passive current sharing schemes require one power supply unit to exceed a 100% load rating in redundant applications since passive current sharing systems usually have a high current sharing error (e.g., plus or minus 10% for droop method, or much more error for only sharing with OR'ing devices). Furthermore, different current sharing motherboard platforms may utilize inconsistent distribution impedances, which makes use across a portfolio of applications problematic. Conventional active current sharing schemes require complex and expensive feedback circuitry.